Rencontre avec un Vampire
by Vathany
Summary: AU : She is searching for the truth, but she didn't expect to discover ... That, in her path. Vampire don't exist, do they ? Pairing : ZoRo and other.


Author : Vathany

Title : Rencontre avec un Vampire

Pairing : ZoRo, and others

Disclaimer : One Piece belongs to Oda.

* * *

Prologue

« And now, ladies and gentlemen, we would like to give this award, for the best discovery in the medical world of those last year, to Mr Crocodile »

A tall man in a tuxedo, walked on the stage, while the guest of the party, mainly politics and scientist, gave him an ovation.

"Mr Crocodile, congratulation !

- Thank you."

Taking his prize, with a smug, he walked to the front of the stage, facing the crowd.

"We've always had problems with transplantation, mostly because we don't have as much giver as receiver. That's why I focused my research to solve that mere problem. All through those hard years, I am finally proud to show you _my _discovery : we can finally use embryo's cells to create a complete and functional organ..."

With a tick, the television was shut down. Nico Robin, put her raven hair into a bun, sighed and threw the remote on her couch. Walking to the bathroom, she slide down her red cocktail dress followed by her undergarments, and entered her hot bath. Closing her eyes, she sighed contently.

"_That damn Crocodile, taking all the merit, when obviously I did most of the research. Nevermind, that was part of the contract_." Actually, Nico Robin was also a biology scientist, although she was a very intelligent woman, she wasn't famous in the medical world, mostly because she didn't want to attract too much attention. For the past few years, she had worked with Crocodile, director of the Rainbase laboratory, on embryo's cells, but the main reason of her partnership with the filthy scientist, was because of a Poneglyph, one of the top secret file that the world government was hiding in different computer. But to her dismay, the one that Crocodile was able to access, because of his position in the society, wasn't the one she was looking for.

She woke up from her reverie by the sound of her cell phone. Cursing under her breath, she extend her hand to the table :

"Hello ?

- Oh Robin, it's been a while !

- It is, Miss Goldfinger.

- We don't see you anymore at the spider coffee, sick of coffee ?

- No, not at all, I was kinda busy lately.

- Oh, I understand, being a great doctor and all.

- Yes.

- I saw you on TV tonight, you were gorgeous ! A shame that they don't know that it's actually your work, and not his. He even presented you as his assistant. What a jerk !

- Thank you..." Growing tired of this conversation, Robin rolled her eyes and decided it was time to finish it.

-"So, why are you calling me ?

- Well, we are going to throw a party on Saturday, nothing too big.

- What's the occasion ?

- The Spider Coffee anniversary, so I hope that you will be there.

- It would have been a pleasure but ...

- 7 o'clock

- I don't know if ...

- Everyone will be so happy to see you, it's been so long ! See you there !"

Sighing, again, she drop her cell phone on the table and noticed that her bath was already cold. Time to get up.

* * *

Wednesday, tough days at the hospital. Believe it or not, there is some particular days in the week, when the hospitals get full (let's say, more than any other day, 'cause hospitals are always full) : 2 or 3 days of every week, of every month of the year. That Wednesday wasn't an exception, so Robin, who was a surgeon, before being a scientist, had a lot of work.

"There was a lot of trauma case today, doctor Robin.

- Yes, mostly because of this traffic accident.

- You must be exhausted. When do you finish doctor ?

- Hmm ... Well, there is no more surgery booked for today, and the Doctor Maxwell took his shift. So, I guess I have finished.

- Okay doctor. Then Good Night.

- Good Night."

Smiling to the nurse, she waved her goodbye and turned her heels, directing to the locker room. After changing and getting her things, she get out of the hospital into the night. It wasn't so cold so she just wear her blouse and wraped her jacket around her arm. After checking that she didn't forget anything in the hospital, she walked to the underground.

Robin was lucky enough, or wealthy enough, depending on the point of vue, to own a pretty appartment in the good part of the city, not too far from the undergroung nor too near, avoiding the croud and the sound of the trains. Walking in the calm Avenue where she lived, she smiled contently, glad to be home. Reaching in the pocket of her jacket for her keys, she stopped dead in her track when she heard the sound of clashing swords and heavy breaths. Seriously, Swords ?!? The hardship was finally getting on her. Searching for the source of the commotion, she found out that the sound came from the little alley near the building she lived. By the time she arrived to the ligthed alley, the sound of clashing had stopped and she could barely heard a man's voice :

"Pathetique... You, and your little friends, should stop, don't go against the Law. You are not strong enough... See ? I told you before, but you keep on coming back, and now you are going to die."

Die ? Hearing the last word, Robin started to quick her pace, but when she could finally see the scene, there was just a man lying on the ground near 3 swords (so, she wasn't as tired as she thought). Approaching the man she was able to distinguish his feature : he was tall, and well build. With his green hair and 3 earrings on one of his ear he was quite easy to pick out in a crowd. She shook her head, it wasn't the right time to check him out. Bloud was pouring profusely from a large gash accross his torso. With a new wave of pain, the stranger gritted his teeth.

"Mihawk ... I am gonna kill ... You ... I swear ... Goddamnit, that's Hurt like HELL !"

Well it wasn't so bad, since he could talk.

"Sire, Let me help you, I am a doctor."

No response, not even a look. His vision was becoming blurry, not good. He needed it if he wanted to survive. Then, he heard it, that delicious sound.

When he finally turn to see her face, she was wearing a look of concern, and, something else, like ... No, he didn't know what it was. She was... Beautiful... Well that would have been what the EroCook would have said. Her small face, with blue eyes, her hands with long finger checking if he had other wound, plus she had a really good figure. But, at this time, he couldn't take his eyes off her neck. Yeah, white skin, with this wonderful, pulsating sound.

She was fascinated, he was really good looking, but he seemed kinda young for her. Whatever, she was a professionnal so, she would take care of him like any other patient. But still, she was fascinated.

"Sir, I am gonna call the emergency, we are gonna take you to the hospital, try to not sleep. Stay awake."

Grabing her cell phone, she called 911. At least, that was what she wanted to do, when she felt herself being forced down by a great force. How could a dying man be so strong? She froze, his fangs were shining in the light, at first she wanted to scream, but that couldn't be possible right? It was just a bad dream... Nothing else.

When his fangs pierce her skin, the blood flowing into her jugular was being sucked hungrily by the man. Yeah, he felt better, much better.

She had expected the pain, but not the sensation after that. She was really surprised to find out that, she was aroused. Moaning, she grabbed the green hair, and as her head was spining, she lost conciousness.

Delicious, she was really delicious. But he had to stop, he was practically healed and he didn't want to kill her. She was unconcious.

"Shit, Nami is so gonna kill me".

* * *

Robin awoke suddenly. She was in her bed. What a stupid nightmare. Sexy vampire... She had to take some days off. And quick. Getting up, she noticed that the night before, she didn't bother to change before going to bed. Yeah, she was really exhausted, she didn't even remember coming back home and getting into bed. But before she could do anything, her cell phone rang and she reluctantly took it.

"Hello ?

-Robin ! It's me !

-Miss Goldfinger ...

-Do I disturb you ? Were you sleeping ?

-No, it's okay, I just woke up, that's it.

-Oh okay. Anyway, I call you to remind you that the party is tonight and that you have to come !

- I am sorry, but I thought that it would be on Saturday night.

-Haha silly, of course it's Saturday night.

-So, why are you telling me that today ? I mean, we are only Thursday.

-Robin, I know that you don't wanna come, but please, find better excuses. Well, see you tonight!"

Robin cocked her eyebrow. Was it really Saturday ? She sighed, yeah, she really need a rest. She walked in her bathroom, passing by the mirror, barely looking at her reflection. Gasping, she came back in front of it, checking her reflection with fingers lightly touching her neck.

What the hell was those two marks on her neck ...?

* * *

Author's note : I Hope that you liked it, and I am really sorry for the bad english, since I am french . . . But I wanted to try it ! So it was the prologue of my story, I don't really know if I should continue it. I mean, if nobody's gonna read it, what's the point ? xD

Hmm for the story title, I dunno . . . it will change, maybe ^^". Hmm for the other pairings I have some idea, but if you prefer something else, just say it =) So ... Reviews please ?


End file.
